1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the invention of my co-pending U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 548,621, filed Nov. 4, 1983. As such, the present invention relates to an apparatus for eliciting responses from an animal to the movement and cessation of movement of a visual stimulus, and more particularly to such an apparatus which finds utility in the training of horses to respond to unpredictable movements of cows and other animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various devices, apparatuses and methods for training animals to respond to visual stimuli, and more particularly for the training of "cutting" horses to respond to the movements of cows and other animals, has been known heretofore. Some of the devices previously employed have incorporated into their structures simulated animals capable of being moved by operation of the device.
While many known devices have some degree of utility and effectiveness in the training of animals, such as cutting horses, they are invariably either expensive, subject to damage when used in typical operational environments, or produce movement of the simulated animals which does not resemble that of the live animal that the artificial animal is intended to represent.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a device adapted to elicit responses by an animal to moving, visual stimuli, and more particularly to such a device which finds particular utility in the training of cutting horses to respond to the often unpredictable movements of cows and other animals. Further, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have such a device which provides a moving, visual stimulus adapted to closely imitate the movements of a cow or the like, and whose operation is capable of being controlled by a human rider astride a horse to be trained.